Two Breaths Walking
by Resident Fruit Knife
Summary: What semblance of peace would be shattered, what they held true would be broken but such was fate. Nothing that fate, life gave them would ever be fair. Fantasy AU.


**Uh...so. Why am I not uploading To play yet? Um. I'm stuck in a roadblock for that, but I _swear _it's almost done. xD About time too. But! Here is a new idea, a fantasy AU about if the countries weren't countries but were guardians instead, of cities. And also, because I was watching Pokemon at two in the morning. So essentially, their role would be the same, but...well, you'll see. Please do enjoy. **

**Note: I don't know what pairing I'll do just yet, so...please send suggestions!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Saiyl. **

**Also: I dedicate this fic to Swe, for helping me out with the planning and giving me the confidence to post this. *hearts*  
**

**

* * *

**  
**I would sum up my fear about the future in one word: boring. And that's my one fear: that everything has happened; nothing exciting or new or interesting is ever going to happen again... the future is just going to be a vast, conforming suburb of the soul. -_J. G. Ballard_**

* * *

"They must be stopped!" A loud voice echoed through the large meeting room. "Why should these supposed guardians guide our town? We can do that and so much more! Lead the rebellion, use their power for our own good." The voice continued on. "It sounds so overdone, doesn't it? But in reality, no one has done it! We should be the first!"

A roar echoed through the room as the voice owner nodded confidently. "We will do this! We will start this wheel of change, this shift in power!"

The roars of approval never stopped coming.

And so, the gears of fate, of what seemed to be chaos, began to turn.

Tearing through the skies, Alfred F. Jones had one thought in his mind. Oh _hell _yeah.

For you see dear reader, Alfred F. Jones was not your average boy. Then again, anyone who two eyes could be able to tell you that. Taking the form of a sleek lion and eagle hybrid, the boy tore through the city of Karahkwa- Ehnita, before seeing a familiar figure walking amongst the people.

He grinned then held out his left hand, calling out a word then landed among the people as a normal, bright blue eyed nineteen year old, glasses perched on his nose. Most of the people ignored him, used to this boy landing in the middle of a crowd but one other boy with slightly curled hair turned his head, his purple eyes watching the other boy with a smile.

"Al, there you are," he called out as Alfred grinned, reaching out to latch his arm around the other boy's neck.

"Of course I'll be here, Matt!" he said with a grin, holding one Matthew Williams close as he did so. "We're always together." Matthew smiled as they both walked slowly through their city. Portraits of Alfred as his eagle-lion form and another figure, a softer, more gentle looking figure matching with Alfred flying near him.

The two were the Guardians of the city of Karahkwa- Ehnita, granted with the ability to feel the hearts of their people and guard them in their time of need as well as other special abilities that would take some time to actually list out. What the people wanted guided the Guardian's actions and when the cities fought against each other, the Guardians eventually had to fight against each other.

The one time that had happened, their world, that revolved around the use of magic, from barriers to destructive magic, had almost been laid to ruin and the leaders as well as the Guardians swore never to allow that to happen again. The leaders of the old gave the Guardians more power to change the flow of events since they could feel their peoples' hearts that much more clearly. Some resented this, others welcomed the change.

It had been one hundred years since the shift in power. Quite the cliché number, no?

The two Guardians who were basically brothers, twins, wandered through their town, welcomed by many, ignored by some, but all the same. Alfred grinned then waved at a few, keeping an arm slung around Matthew's neck then glanced at the quieter boy. "What's up Matt? You look kind of worried."

Matthew gave him a look as he smiled slightly. "I'm not worried Al, just planning out to meet Arthur and Ivan soon," he replied as Alfred made a face at his twin.

"You _want _to meet that stuffy old man and creepy bastard?" he asked with a pout as Matthew gave him a stern look, shaking his head.

"Arthur is a close ally eh?" Matthew replied with a shake of his head as he did so. "It's worth having his magic on our side in case something would happen."

"So," Alfred picked up an apple that a little girl had handed to him, smiling and waving at her before turning his attention back to Matthew. "You want Mr. Fuzzybrows with us. That I can accept but!" Matthew groaned at Alfred pointing towards the sky dramatically, apple still in hand. "I don't get why you want Creepy bastard with us!"

Matthew sighed patiently, shaking his head as they walked towards a large house, their home. "_Ivan_, Al, is talented in a lot of things. He's a strong ally as well and…" He looked worried for real this time, looking at the older of the two. "I'm just a little worried. There's a slight discontent feeling in the back of my mind but I can't pinpoint it…"

Alfred's cheerful smile fell as he hugged his twin closer to him, shaking his head as well. "I know you're worried. But hey, Matt, think of it this way! You have me to protect you and our people kay? Don't worry so much about it. We're strong together, remember that."

Matthew looked up at Alfred for a long moment then smiled softly as they stopped at the outer gates of their home. Alfred lifted his fist then banged on the gate rather loudly. "Oi! Saiyl! We're here!" he yelled as Matthew's smile was wiped away and replaced with a slightly annoyed look.

"You could just call her up with the gate magic," he pointed out, shaking his head. "Instead of banging on the gate."

Alfred laughed, shaking his own head as he did so. "Right, and I would do that why? This way's way more effect-!" A loud slam of the gate and the Guardian of Karahkwa- Ehnita went flying to the floor, Matthew sighing again as he did so, having side stepped, seeing an angry girl storm up to the gate.

"Look, I don't care that you're the fucking guardian, don't yell my name to get my attention!" she snapped as Alfred laughed, shaking his head.

"Then how else am I supposed to get your attention?" he complained as the girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Get in," she said curtly, waving them in. "I don't feel safe being out in the open."

Alfred rubbed his nose, grinned, then laughed, throwing his arm around Matthew again. "So, what's the plan for today, Saiyl?" he asked as the black haired girl gave him a curt stare.

"The Guardian of Britannia and the Guardian of Kievan Rus. They're coming together because it is more convenient for them both." Sending them a stare, she nodded. "Get ready."

With that, their bodyguard and almost maid like figure left the room, leaving the twins alone.

Alfred had a slightly grumbling face then looked at Matthew. "…Do you think that discontent feeling could mean…?" he asked Matthew who sighed again, shaking his head.

"…I don't know Al, I hope it's not. Don't you remember what happened 100 years ago?" he spoke softly as Alfred winced, nodding.

"…I remember," the boy spoke quietly, staring at the floor.

The two sat in silence, changing into more proper clothing as they headed downstairs to wait for the other two Guardians to arrive.

Sure enough, they did and the meeting started, discussing what needed to be done and to explore whether or not other countries had felt the same way about that discontent feeling that Matthew had felt before.

Below the depths of the cities, a plot was brewing, keeping hidden as what seemed to be peace and serenity threatened to shatter into pieces irreparable.

So cliché, no? But, if that was the way to change the flow of power, if that was the reality that needed changing, then so be it.

* * *

**It's really, really short. Yeah...so please review and enjoy! **


End file.
